icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Creddie/@comment-25302794-20140814050319
ok first of all, im here with peace and i respect creddie and seddie equally and second...well excuse my bad english but hey, mexican girl sharing her opinion and i really expect you'll respect my thoughts ;) i read all the content in here and all the content in seddie's page, i've seen all the icarly episodes and re-watched like a hundred times because i freaking love the show and its characters. im imparcial about creddie and seddie because that's not the point of the iCarly, but i can see like a kind of division in the show, its like season 1-3 its for creddie and season 4-6 its seddie. its true both ships have their specials moments and stuff and we dont have to be all in a war status in which ship is better BUT i've noticed something: creddie began strong and have a LOT of moments and it was like the dream couple and everything was perfect. but if you watched icarly, you had to knew carly to know that she really really REALLY never had that feelings like freddie's. she loves him as a friend or even like a brother and yes, she dated freddie and even acted jealous sometimes but everyone who really knew the show knows that she never was going to love him that much, and she would never had been happy. Creddiers are strong believers and dont want to believe that but if you put attention to the creddie moments from mid season 3 and ahed you'll start to realized that those moments are like freddie will act normally or because he care about carly and loves her but not that way like in the beggining. i dont say he belong with sam either, they have diffrences and it will be a very complicated relashionship, but i think he will have more possibilities with sam (WAIT KEEP READING) because you'll have to admitted that in seddie was magic too and they changed for each other, something that neither of them, freddie or sam, wouldn't in the past. Another point is that carly is SO much like freddie unlike sam and they will get along better, but i think it gets the moment where: 1. or they get bored of the same stuff or 2. they realized that carly dosen't ummmm demostrate (idk what word use god im such a bad english writer) her feelings the same way as freddie's. i know she kissed him in igoodbye and that he raise his arms and kissed her back, but when i watched i dont really felt like it was a romantic kiss, felt more like some sort of thanks for everything and i love you but not in the level of keeping things romanticly between us. And in freddie's reaction i think it was like (idk why i picture this) a hero who gets the cheek kiss of the princess in the end but eventually he's going to move on and get more adventures and meet more princesses but, we all know that freddie never evr is going to forget the first love, the first princess he kissed and he'll always love and remeber her. with iCarly and sam and cat ended, i REALLY hope and pray for an iCarly reunion soon and whoever wins, creddie or seddie it wont matter because both ships have their pros and cons and the three of them deserves to be happy, even if one of the girls gets freddie or neither of them thanks for reading my super speech but i really wanted to express my feelings :P